


Every Now and Then the Stars Align

by caperolita123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meangirl!Annie, Multi, richboy!Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caperolita123/pseuds/caperolita123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschtein find themselves drawn to each other after a near death experience involving Jean's pool. However, as these two dorks begging to learn more and more about each other they will soon learn that nothing ever stays secret. Why is Jean hiding in his past? Does he have hidden motives for going after Marco? Why is Annie so overprotective of Jean? and how is Marco going to handle all the drama headed his way? Will he make it through the summer in one piece? A story about huge misunderstandings, cliches, friends, shady pasts, and most importantly love between two huge dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Now and Then the Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries...  
> The first time I wrote this I wrote it in third person POV and then I changed it to first person. I just wanted to mention it in case anything sounds awkward....  
> I love Jean and Marco and I just HAD to write this after months of writing out plots and blurbs on my phone's memo pad. It is my first time writing a fic so I hope you guys like it!

“Sooooooo why do you need me here again?”  


My brown eyes dart to my dad as he drives into one of the richest neighborhoods in the city of Trost. He smiles at me and I notice the freckles that dot his cheeks crease like mine tend to do.  


“Come on, you know I’m lost without your derby knowledge Marco” He glanced at me and gives me a warm smile. I let out a deep sigh and cross my arms.  


“You’re right about that, you need me if you’re even considering on making the slightest of educated bets on these horses”  


I close my eyes, briefly picturing the beautiful horses of the Kentucky Derby. They were so gorgeous! I make a mental note to let my dad know to place his money on California Chrome. I shift in my seat, these outfits were so stuffy. I glance at what I’m wearing. Boat shoes with Khakis, a blue and white gingham button up with a navy sports coat and a pink patterned tie. I looked over at my dad who was wearing almost the same sort of attire except he had a khaki suit, a red striped shirt and a red tie with white polka dots along with dark brown buck shoes.  


“I don’t mind coming along…but why the ridiculous attire?” I groan to my dad, who laughs.  


“You think this is ridiculous? Wait until you see the hats” He tells me with a mischievous grin.  


\------------------------------------------  


_Wait until I see the hats indeed. ___  


As my dad gave the keys of his black BMW to the valet. I observed the older ladies step out of their cars with atrocities atop their heads. I cover my mouth to choke back some giggles. My dad notices and elbows me playfully in the ribs. I rub my side and take a look at where we’re headed.  


“Wow this place is ridiculous!”  


I breathe out in amazement. My dad’s boss house looked like a mansion straight out of the Hamptons. I continued to stare at the vast front yard when my dad stops me in my tracks and leads me into a golf cart.  


_Are you serious? What is this? The movie Bridesmaids? ___  


The golf cart took my dad and me through the ridiculously huge front yard stopping in front of the door that led into the backyard. We both swayed forward as our ride came to a halt.  


My nerves started to bubble up as we neared the door. Judging from the audible chatter, I could tell there was a lot of people here. Meaning there were a lot of rich, old people, which were mostly my dad’s bosses.  


I gulped.  


_Ok Marco, you are here to be on your best behavior and help your dad with Kentucky Derby knowledge. ___  


I tried telling myself to calm my nerves.  


Really all I had to focus on was my dad betting on the right horse and trying to not embarrass him in front of all his coworkers.  


Easy-peasy right?  


_*sigh* ___  


“You ready? I think I can hear people betting!”  


My dad looked at me with eager eyes. He seemed happy, but if he is anything like me, which I know he is (duh he’s my dad). I know he must be freaking out inside, just like I was. I flashed him a supportive smile as we walked into the vastest backyard I have ever seen in my life. It was full of my dad’s associates and everyone seemed to be chatting amicably, enjoying the occasional hors d’oeuvres that were being passed around. I heard my father engage in small talk behind me, so I just stay back and look around the lavish party.  


Everyone here was old, well, most everyone. I looked around the yard, there was a raised wooden area where most of the crowd gathered around a large flat screen broadcasting the Kentucky Derby. There were tons of chairs and tables and there was a wooden roof with vines and flowers all wrapped around the wooden panels making it look extremely cozy. Some of the men were having very animated conversations over the horses, as others yelled numbers of several figures to be written up on a board next to the horses’ names. The women were all scattered in small groups smiling and talking in hushed voices. Their ridiculous hats making them all look like colorful bunches of flowers scattered all around the yard.  


My eyes stopped scanning the scene when they landed on a group of 4 significantly younger faces.  


There was three guys and a petite girl and they all looked bored out of their minds. Two of the guys shared a couch at the back, both wearing navy suits with colorful patterned shirts and ties. They looked transfixed by the TV. The burly blonde one occasionally took sips of his drink as the taller brunet would frequently break eye contact with the screen to fan himself and wipe off beads of sweat. Perched on the armrest was the only girl in the group, she was in a light blue sundress, her blonde hair was tied neatly into a formal bun as she looked more interested on her phone screen more than anything else. She wasn’t wearing a hat and she didn’t look very sociable. Even from far away I was able to notice the cold icy blue of her eyes. She was beautiful but slightly scary. On a chair opposite to them, I could see the third guy in brown bucks, with khaki pants and a madras sports coat. One of his arms was on the armrest supporting his head. He had undercut with the top part of his hair spiked forward in a fashionable manner. His hair was also two toned, going from dark brown to warm tawny at the top. His skin was fair but a bit too pale.  


_I couldn’t see his face. ___  


I stared at the group some more until I noticed the built blonde’s blue gaze staring back at me. I smiled shyly, quickly looking away.  


_What a creeper…way to go Marco… ___  


“Marco!”  


Thankfully, my dad called me over to the TV area making me forget about getting caught creeping.  


I regretted it immediately since I spent the next 2 hours talking to everyone my dad was introducing me to, advising my dad on why betting on California Chrome would be a good decision and rejoicing when said horse crossed the finish line in the bright purple and yellow get up. Drained from the empty conversations, I quietly stood next to my dad, occasionally smiling and answering questions about where I was going to school and what for, etc., etc….  


Feeling a tad bit bored, I let my eyes wander back to the group of the twenty-something-looking guests. Finding myself really curious about the third guy whose face I hadn't been able to see.  


It was around 5 o’clock when the air filled up with the aroma of catered food and the younger group left the couches, heading to the dining area behind the pool and in front of the stage.  


Forcing a smile while I felt my stomach slowly digest itself. I thanked the heavens when my dad ended the conversations to walk towards the heavenly platters of food.  


\-----------------------------------  


“Hey that was a really good call you made on that horse” my dad said between bites of the barbequed meat.  


“Glad I could fulfill my duty” I chuckled feeling accomplished while I cut the grilled chicken into more edible pieces.  


Feeling a bit awkward about my dad and me sitting at a lonely table, I looked around the eating area. I noticed the group I had been creeping on sitting on the opposite side and a lot closer to the stage.  


The built blonde and tall brunette had their backs to me and I noticed they were sitting intimately close to each other. The petite blonde sat to their side, very close to the guy with two-toned hair.  


I stopped chewing for a moment.  


The tawny haired boy was sitting in plain view of my table.  


I could finally see his face as his lips pulled back into a smirk, pointed nose slightly curving down, and hazel eyes looking golden in the light of the setting sun. He looked like he was poking fun at the taller male. He shrugged as is face fell comfortably back into a scowl.  


He was… _handsome ___.  


I swallowed my barely chewed bite.  


I looked back in his direction, my eyes going wide as I found myself making eye contact with _him ___.  


His gaze was intense and almost hostile as he jerked his head away to talk to the malicious looking blonde.  


I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I’d been holding.  


\--------------------------------------  


The party droned on as an R&B band started to play on the stage, giving the party a fun and light atmosphere.  


I watched intently as a group of little girls gathered on the dance floor, twirling their dresses and jumping around, their mothers tenderly holding their hands and moving to the beat of the music.  


A smile appeared on my face. Thoughts of my mom made their way into my brain but I quickly washed them away by taking a final swig of my sparkling water.  


I let out a tired breath. It had been at least 45 minutes since my dad and I had finished our food and he had gone off to talk to his colleagues.  


Feeling bored and slightly awkward I dragged my finger up and down the left over condensation on the glass goblet.  


All attempts to distract myself proved futile as my eyes returned to the other side of the room.  


The two taller males were gone, only the spiky haired youth and the not-so-friendly looking blonde remained.  


With nothing else to do, I shamelessly creeped on…  


His thin hands gestured in the air, desperately trying to explain something to the stoic blonde. His angular jaw move up and down as thin lips formed probably not-too-kind words. The petite blonde huffed and rolled her eyes giving the boy a short reply as she gestured to the guy’s glass of champagne and then quickly to the table directly next to them.  


I turned my head and noticed my father’s boss sitting and conversing with some party guests. Dressed in a seersucker suit and a panama hat, he seemed to still look intimidating with his sour countenance. He gestured as he talked, cigar in hand, he looked displeased with everything.  


I noted his gaze would often fall on the table with the glowering youth, causing his own scowl to deepen. As if that was even possible. A trembling hand was placed on the man’s arm. It belonged to a thin woman with platinum blonde hair. She seemed to be whispering something to the displeased gentleman who I assumed was her husband. She seemed….oblivious or……confused?  


I couldn't figure it out but the woman’s figure, fake tan, manicured nails, and dyed hair. Along with the fact that she looked significantly younger than my father’s boss and a whole lot like a Barbie impersonator, screamed trophy wife to me.  


A harsh scraping sound was heard as the guy across from me slid abruptly out of his chair, drink in hand, quickly making his way back to the mansion. A sturdy arm grabbed him, yanking him back. I watched as the young male struggled out of the grasp, words were audible but wait….was that French?  


My eyes were glued to the arguing pair. The exchange seemed to be getting more and more heated though and I was starting to feel all sorts of awkward, and guilty…as if I were intruding in a private moment.  


I tried to look away but there was something about the poor guy getting yelled at that drew my attention and refused to let it go.  


Suddenly I noticed that the pair had gotten closer to my table.  


The younger man’s angled jaw line was clenched in anger, golden eyes shone with intensity and I was able to make out the purplish shadows under his sleep deprived eyes along with the ghostly pale color of his skin.  


He looked tired, defeated and alone. _I felt my heart sink. ___  


My father’s boss and the younger male shared the same eyes, the same angled jaw, and the same two toned hair.  


_It had to be his son but what had he done to make him so mad? ___  


The yelling continued and I saw the drink of the youth go flying out of his hand as his father tried to take it from him.  


_Ooook my creeping has got to stop! ___  


I felt really bad for being so nosy. I tore my gaze away from them, turned around and slid out of my chair. I carefully walked alongside the edge of the pool.  


_Who thought about placing dining chairs directly next to the pool? Seriously this was just an accident waiting to happen!_  


I bent down to grab my empty glass goblet when-  


“Hey! Watch it! Woah!!”  


The harsh sound of a voice, a blur of madras, pale skin and tawny and I found himself underwater and in panic. It was quiet too quiet and I felt the incoming water beginning to choke my lungs. With blurry vision and quickly sinking I began to wave my arms in a panic. Reaching for everything and anything that could get me out of the deep end.  


My desperate fingers latched on to the first thing they felt. Thin, but strong hands held on to my own wet, frantic ones as I was pulled out of the dark pool. Coughing out the water that had seeped into my airways and still holding on to the stranger’s hands, I lifted my gaze to look at both the cause of my embarrassment and my savior.


	2. Don't Go that Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean apologizes for almost killing Marco. Marco is extremely nice. Jean's friends are interesting and Marco gets to see a very unusual side of Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary sucks! Chapter tittle was inspired by the song Under Cover of Darkness by The Strokes. I was listening to it while writing and it is awesome~
> 
> The perspective changes from Jean's to Marco's halfway through!
> 
> I also had to change from 3rd to 1st person on this chapter so forgive me if some of it sounds awkward!

“Shit man! I’m so sorry! I honestly didn’t mean to…”

I continued to apologize, actually feeling sorry because hey, I had almost just drowned the guy.

His clothes were drenched. His dark hair stuck to his slightly tanned skin. Dark eyebrows furrowed in shock and confusion as frantic chocolate eyes locked onto mine.

I choked back the rest of my sentence not really knowing what to say to him.

He was out of breath. His cheeks were slightly flushed, making the constellation of freckles that adorned his face and his round nose stand out a bit more. His strong jaw moved in unison with his ribcage as slightly pink lips shuddered with his panicked intake of air.

_His hands were still clutching mine._

He looked so scared…

I swallowed hard.

He looked just like-

 “MARCO!!! Marco! Are you ok!?”

 His eyes snapped to the direction of a distraught looking man.

_He let go of my hand._

 “Yes I’m fine I was just surprised don’t worry dad”

His voice sounded strained but the smile on his face screamed reassurance and comfort.

I just stared…

“Aw man, what am I gonna do now? I’m sorry dad, I guess the party's over”

He said gesturing to his drenched outfit.

_Was he for real? Was this Marco guy not even a little bit upset at me? He did realize that I had almost killed him….right?_

Marco's father helped his son up from the ground, which was my cue to also stand up instead of staring at what could possibly be the kindest dude ever.

Standing up I noticed he was only a couple of inches taller than me and he was still smiling…I cleared my throat to snap myself out of whatever zone my brain had gone off to.

 “H-Hey I-I c-could lend you some of my clothes and put yours in the dryer”

His chocolate eyes darted to mine. They looked….skeptical? Pitying? Compassionate? I couldn't quite place it but his gaze was so…warm…

The sharp pain of a heavy hand slapping my shoulders brought me back to reality. A booming voice behind me growled at me.

“It’s the least you could do for Mr. Bodt here now that your tantrum ended throwing him into our pool. Right Jean?”

My father’s gruff, thick, French accent emphasized my name as his stout hand clasped and shook my shoulder slightly.

 “Oh Mr. Kirschtein you really don’t have to we can just go home, right Marco?”

Marco just looked at his dad and then at me.

“Nonsense! Let Jean take care of the damage he’s caused!”

With both hands gripping, no, seizing my shoulders, my dad spoke to me.

“Jean my boy. Take Marco into the house and put his clothes in the dryer.”

Closing my eyes and inhaling deeply to try and keep me from pointing out the forced _“my boy”_ in his smug tone I squeaked out a “Yes sir” Looked at the round and motioned for freckles to follow me into the house. I refused to look back, avoiding eye contact with everyone, especially the freckled guy walking behind me.

I exhaled in frustration. Sneaking a peek behind me as we walked into my place I saw him. He was meekly trailing behind with his arms wrapped around himself, eyes scanning the room we had just walked into, shivering because my dad’s fat ass had the AC set to Antarctica as per usual.

 That dark hair, his brown eyes, the slightly tanned skin and his freaking smile, everything was just so…. _identical_.

I growled, bringing my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose and then to massage any images of those times away from my eyes.

I stopped walking and turned around to face the poor guy. I was taking my frustration out on him. This whole dealio was my fault anyways.

“I-I’m sorry” I muttered. It was my turn to shyly wrap my arms around my body. I sucked at apologies.

“It’s ok Jean” He smiled. He sounded shy, but also very sincere and that smile….I’m pretty sure that had to be the kindest smile anyone had ever given me as of late.

And of course, I, Jean Kirschtein being the king of all awkwardness just stared at the guy. Not sure how to react to his kind tone.

Marco’s eyes shifted down, arms wrapping tighter around himself sensing the awkwardness that spewed out of me.

“Um, M-Marco, Marco Bodt”

He stuttered out, extending a wet hand to me.

Snapping out of it and taking the guys hand I introduced myself.

 “Uhh J-Jean, Jean Kirschtein”

I shook his hand gently. He was freezing.

“Jesus! Your hands are ice! Let’s get you some clothes so you don’t die of hypothermia”

I exhaled, letting go of his hand and proceeding to lead him up the flight of stairs that would take us to my room.

\------------------------------------------

 “Uh, here”

Handing him some sweatpants, a t-shirt, some boxers that I wasn’t sure would fit him, and what I hoped to god were clean socks.

“Sorry I know they’re nothing compared to your fancy outfit but unfortunately all my clothes are still at Sina”

 I scratched the back of my neck with one hand and extended the folded clothes to Marco with the other.

“It’s totally fine actually”

Marco beamed.

“Fancy does not equal comfort, at least not for me so sweatpants and a t-shirt don’t sound half bad right now. Thanks Jean.”

He flashed me a grateful smile, reaching to take the bundle of clothes from me. My brain registered how his fingers lightly brushed against mine.

“Yeah” was all I was able to croak out.

_I don’t respond well to kindness or sweetness ok?_

I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. His flushed lips formed a warm smile. Our fingers were _stil_ l touching. I _still_ hadn’t let go of the freaking clothes…

_Awkward. Awkward. AWKWARD!_

Snapping my hands back and turning to leave my bedroom I cleared my throat

“All right so I’ll leave you to it. Let me know when you’re done.”

I closed the bedroom door shut.

_Come on Jean! Keep it together! The resemblance is uncanny but you can’t get all goo-goo eyed with a stranger! And right after damn near killing them!_

I groaned. Slamming my back against the wall and pathetically sliding down to the floor. My knees were close to my chest. I grounded the heels of my palms against my closed eyes.

A sopping wet Marco entered my vision. Drenched clothes sticking to the dark haired male’s muscular figure.

“Eeesh!” I shook my head violently. Trying to force the image out of my brain. I pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes once again, slowly moving them up to run them through my gelled hair and tilting my head back. I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling.

“Oh man…this is bad” I exhaled.

“What is?”

An extremely feminine yelp may or may not have escaped my mouth right then.

“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” His laugh was gentle and airy.

“Buuut consider it payback for almost drowning me”

Marco winked. Grinning at me. Freckles stretching and folding along the dimples in his cheeks.

_Cheeky bastard!_

I stared.

_Get your shit together Kirschtein!_

Tired of my brain short circuiting. I stood up and took Marco’s soaked clothes from him, quickly yelling out the name of one of the house helpers and telling them to please put the bundle in the dryer.

Loud footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

_Oh no…_

Marco turned his head to see who it was.

 

* * *

 

“So this is the guy you tried to drown!”

 The burly blonde’s voice boomed. He was coming up the stairs with the taller lankier guy. They were both accompanied by the not so friendly looking blonde.

I gulped, feeling anxious.

It’s not that I had a problem with meeting new people…I just had no faith in my own social skills,

 The blonde was standing in front of me, broad chest stretching out the fabric of his shirt to unimaginable lengths.

_This guy was a tank!_

“Reiner Braun!” He exclaimed extending a huge arm to me.

_His biceps are bigger than my face!_

“M-Marco Bodt! Nice to meet you.” I squeaked out.

“Jeesh Kirschtein, why would you want to drown a cutie like him?!”

Reiner smirked.

_Waitwhat?_

My cheeks burned with what probably were 50 shades of red. I glanced over at Jean who looked extremely flustered.

“Seriously Reiner, shut the fuck up! It was a fucking accident!”

He huffed, crossing his arms and leaning onto the door frame that led to his room.

The taller guy next to Reiner gave a breathy laugh and looked at me, his eyes going wide as if he had just realized something.

“Oh I’m Bertholdt Hoover by the way”

He said in a soft voice, bringing a long arm up to me. I shook his hand.

_This guy was colossal! He was so freaking tall!_

“Ber…?” I mumbled, not wanting to butcher the pronunciation of his name.

“You can call me Bertl”

He smiled understanding my confusion.

Bertl then turned to look at the murderous looking chick next to him expectantly.

Her cold eyes looked up at him. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and taking her right hand from her folded arms and raising it slightly she reluctantly introduced herself.

“Annie Leonhardt” She stated in a low monotone voice.

I nodded at her, giving her a shy smile.

_Well then, nice to meet you too…_

She looked away from me in annoyance, turning her head towards Jean.

“Anyways we’re tired. Why are your father’s Derby Day parties such a fucking bore Jean?”

She spit his name out. The catty tone in her voice making her sound like the stereotypical high school mean girl.

“Dude I don’t even care about the damn party. All I have gotten from my parents tonight is yelling and disappointing looks. I’m so sick of their shit. I wish my dad would have fallen in the pool instead of him.”

Jean exclaimed at the group, motioning to me.

“Well, that’s your own damn fault for drinking in front of them. You should know better Jean.”

Reiner chided. He sounded so….fatherly.

I giggled internally.

“Yeah, you should have just waited until tomorrow. You are turning 21.”

 Bertl smiled.

Jean sighed defeated.

I continued to look at the group, they weren’t acting like they had just must met, so they clearly had to have been friends for some time.

“How long have you guys known each other?” I asked.

“Oh man!”

Reiner exclaimed placing an arm around a protesting Jean.

“Annie, Jean and I have known each other since we were in diapers! And I’ve known Bertl for that long too but they meet him when we started middle school. That’s when our mothers all became friends and forced us to all hang out together.” He beamed.

“That day will forever live in infamy” Bertl’s fake dramatic tone made me laugh.

“We all went to Trost Private together until we graduated to go to college, that’s when they all decided to bail”

Jean said while struggling out of Reiner’s grasp.

“Bail?”

I asked between chuckles. Reiner’s biceps looked like they were eating Jean’s head.

“Well, not exactly bail, but Reiner and I ended up getting awesome scholarships to Utgard. Annie is going to university in Germany, and Jean got a full ride to the University of Sina”

Bertl’s soft spoken explanation put me at ease.

“Oh wow! Utgard is an Ivy League school isn’t it? That’s really amazing!”

I gasped.

“Hey watch it Freckles! Sina U is also a good school!”

Jean barked finally tearing himself out of Reiner’s death lock.

I giggled.

“I know!”

Jean glared at me.

“Where do _you_ go to school anyways?”

He said raising an eyebrow. Golden eyes shining, he looked ready to attack me with sarcasm.

“Aaactually I just transferred to Sina from Maria Community College this past school year so maybe you should show me how great a school Sina U really is”

I said giving Jean a sly smile.

_I am so smooth._

I praised myself. Taking pride of the disgruntled facial expression on Jean’s face. His eyes were wide open and his mouth twitched as if it had run out of words.

_He’s just so easy to mess with!_

I took in Jean’s embarrassed expression some more, mentally high fiving myself.

Maybe tearing down Jean’s _“Fuck the world”_ attitude wasn’t that hard at all….and to be honest, his flustered reactions were a bit…cute.

Yeah…cute.

_Jean was cute._

“OOoooh Freckles got some sass! I like you! You are officially invited into the Embarrass the Hell Out of Jean at All Times Club”

Reiner laughed.

“We should make jackets!”

Bertl exclaimed, earning more laughs from Reiner and I. Jean was seething. Blushing, he turned away from us.

“Screw all of you! I’m going to go check on Marco’s clothes.” He exclaimed, stomping off.

I just stood there with the trio. Feeling a bit awkward, I turned towards them. Reiner and Bertl were chatting among themselves and Annie….. _Annie was staring straight at me_. Her baby blue eyes were gorgeous, but her gaze felt extremely cold and menacing, almost as if she were dissecting me with her eyes. A shiver ran up my spine.

_What was her deal?_

She didn’t just look mean, she looked psychotic!

I stepped back a bit, her gaze unwavering.

Murder, it had to be murder, she was plotting murder and she was coming after me.

“It was great meeting you guys, I’m gonna go find Jean”

I said quickly, giving the group a swift wave and getting the hell away from that creepy chick.

“Oh, hey! Tell Jean we were heading out and we’ll see him tomorrow ok?”

Reiner yelled as I tried to make my escape down the hallway Jean had left through a couple of minutes earlier.

“I will” I shouted back.

\------------------------------------------

_Getting around Jean’s house is not by any means an easy task! There are so many rooms, why would anyone need this many rooms?!_

I muttered to himself as I looked for the two toned haired boy.

I stopped my wandering as I heard what sounded like a hushed argument.

I silently inched my way through the hallway towards the slightly open door.

“I know mom! I know! I know all about your precious image!”

_Yep, that was definitely Jean’s voice._

I peeked through the gap. I figured I’d just wait until they were done arguing to walk in.

The platinum blonde that had been holding onto Jean’s dad earlier was now standing in front of said boy with both manicured hands on her hips. She was wearing a very tight, low cut, red sundress. She had nude stilettos and her neck was adorned with a string of white pearls. Her pale skin looked just as soft and delicate as her son’s. 

_Soft and delicate? Is that really what I thought Jean’s skin was like?_

I mused looking over at the scowling boy. He was visibly upset at whatever the conversation was, his fists were balled up and he looked like he was about to explode. However, he still looked so fragile, and delicate, as if anything his mom said at that moment could break him. His cheeks flushed pink with anger, and gold eyes shining intensely, jaw clenching and un-clenching with what I’m sure were restrained replies.

For some reason, seeing this kid I barely knew so defenseless and upset made something tug at my heart.

“Seriously Jean! I really don’t think you should be behaving in this way after everything your father and I did to keep the situation under control. You can’t just lash out as soon as everyone is forgetting or you’re just going to cause a scene again! Think of what people will think, think of what they’ll say! Oh why are you like this!?”

She sighed exasperated. Jean looked down, chuckling in what sounded like disbelief.

“What everyone will think? How they will feel? You think I give a shit about any of the snobs out there? WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOUR GODDAMN SON FEELS HUH? HOW HE STILL FEELS! BECAUSE TRUST ME NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES PEOPLE TELL ME, TIME DOES NOT HEAL ALL WOUNDS!”

He was shouting now. His eyes were glinting in the light and he looked like he was choking back tears.

“Time….time does not heal all wounds…..some stay seared into your mind...forever…”

He shuddered. His eyes turned dark, as if a light had been turned off in them. His mom looked aghast at his outburst.

“Jean you need to keep yourself toge-“She started.

I burst through that door.

“Oh excuse me I was looking for Jean, I hope I wasn’t interrupting”

I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

“Oh dear no worries, he was actually going to get your clothes out of the dryer so you could come out and join us again.”

Her smile looked forced and stiff.

She turned around, and walked back out into the party.

A quiet sniff was heard behind me as a drying machine door was opened.

I turned to face Jean who had his back to me and was rubbing his face frantically.

I felt horrible for him, he looked so hurt and upset. I glanced outside at the ongoing party. He shouldn’t be forced to go back out there and I’d much rather not leave him alone. Especially not when he is this upset and his friends just left.

“Hey, do you want to just go upstairs and hang out? I’d really rather not go back out there.”

I said quietly.

I kinda did want to go out there just to check on my dad, but I figured he was fine, he was a grown man for the love of Christ.

Jean just looked so, broken and unhappy. He looked like he needed someone and even though I barely knew him and couldn’t really offer him a shoulder to cry on, the least I could do was to be his excuse to not go back out to the party.

 Jean’s shoulders tensed up at the suggestion. He turned around. He looked hesitant, as if he was about to yell at me and tell me to “fuck off” or something along those lines. But then his breath hitched and his shoulders dropped and he just whispered out a quiet:

“Yeah, I don’t want to go back out there either”

I approached him slowly. Jean was standing holding my pile of clothes and staring off into nothing. I reached for the clothes, purposefully placing my hand atop Jean’s. The boy quickly snapped his head at me, eyes rimmed with red and lips flushed.

I smiled as kindly as I possibly could. Something drew me to this kid, he was just so sad and broken. I yearned for him to smile and joke around like he was a moment ago. This was such a different side of him. A side that I wasn’t sure I was meant to see. At least not tonight.

We stood there for a couple of seconds until Jean placed my clothes into my hands and proceeded to walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

I talked about anything and Jean listened, teary eyes slowly turning back into bright ones and thin lips curving into a slight gentle smile.

We talked until the party was over.

Getting a flurry of “where are you? I’m leaving you.” Texts from my dad, I walked out of Jean’s bedroom shutting the door and leaving the tawny haired boy sound asleep on a pile of blankets with an episode of Friends playing on mute on his TV screen.

_I was still wearing Jean’s clothes when I got into my dad’s car._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos! I really appreciate it! It warms my heart to know that you guys enjoy my crappy writing and headcannons! Much love to you all! Oh! I have a Tumblr for all that are interested! You guys can find me at http://caperolita123.tumblr.com/ forgive me idk how to do the link thingy yet....


	3. If We Relight These Embers Will They Just Burn Out Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco tells his nosy coworker about his crush during work hours until an unexpected someone gets his attention and his boring work night is taken to a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapters summaries buuuut we already knew that. Sorry for the delay! University and fanfiction do not mix well unfortunately. This chapter was going to be part of a waaaay longer chunk but I decided to split it off because it was way too long. I'm still working on the POV chnage so let me know about any mistakes! And I do recommend listening to a song called Like a Drum by Guy Sebastian but listen to the Chainsmokers remix. I had to include that song because not only did it inspire the title of the chapter but one of my top favorite Jeanmarco fanfics is called Like a Drum by Lownly (check it out! its awesome!)
> 
> This chapter is all through Marco's POV by the way!

“Why are you so smiley today?”

Blue eyes scanned me as I dried a freshly washed glass. I smirked and looked away feigning innocence. My coworker turned towards me, hands on his hips, tapping his fingers impatiently on the counter. He was wearing dark skinny jeans with the black V-Neck that all bartenders had to wear at Survey Bar. His baby blue eyes shone under the black lights and his long hair was half up in a ponytail behind his head.

“Come on Armin, I’m Marco, I’m always smiley”

I said, replying to his suspicions with some sarcasm.

“Yeah but today you are excessively so…..come on dish! What’s up?!”

Armin persisted slamming his fingers down on the counter.

“All right, jeez you sound like a freaking high school girl”

I rolled my eyes at him.

“Well?”

Armin’s eyebrows arched as he took out two beers and placed them on the counter for a couple to take.

“Okay, okay, I met someone…but it’s not even that big of a deal!”

I exhaled raising both of my arms in surrender. The blonde beamed, flashing me a sweet smile. I then proceeded to tell him all about Jean and the party, the crazy hats, how I almost died, Jean’s group of friends, the argument I had overheard, and how Jean and I talked all night.

“Dude that sounds like a total date night!”

Armin smirked, quickly turning around to pour a shot of tequila for a waiting customer.

“What? No! It totally was not!”

I argued back while looking everywhere for a very elusive bottle of Malibu.

“What did you guys even talk about for that long?”

Armin replied as he punched in more drinks into the computer system. Turning around to look at me, he sighed in exasperation and handed me the bottle of Malibu. I took it from him and prepared to make a drink order.

“Oh all kinds of things, favorite movies, my family, favorite food, hobbies, sports, etc, etc”

A smile made its way to my lips as I remembered how Jean had steadily calmed down throughout the night and by the end even had given me a small smile. There was something about being able to make Jean’s seemingly perpetual scowl waver in the slightest that made me feel accomplished.

 Nobody deserves to be that unhappy in their own home.

“Dude, that’s total date talk!”

Armin gushed, playfully punching me in the arm as he turned to make another drink for a waiting customer.

“Whatevernoitsnot, anyways, how are Mikasa and Eren?”

I blushed trying hard to change the conversation. Armin tsked and rolled his eyes at my obvious change of subject.

 “Well they’re still at Utgard-“

The blonde shrugged.

_Yes! He decided to drop the subject!_

“So how’s the road to vet school coming along?”

Armin continued.

“Ugh, its going….I just want to get in already so I can stop stressing. However, I did get an opportunity to shadow Hange Zoe, one of the best veterinarians in the country!”

I beamed with excitement. Armin smiled at me.

“Wow that’s awesome! What kind of animals?” he asked.

“Mostly horses and exotics, I’m so excited though. What about you? How’s your road to med-school?”

I asked. Armin slumped his shoulders, looking physically defeated by my question.

“UGH! I don’t even want to talk about it. It’s SO much work! Tomorrow I have to go wake up at the crack of dawn to go shadow at Shiganshina hospital. The only thing not making me kill myself is that I’m shadowing Dr. Levi, one of the best cardiologists in the country and he said he could introduce me to Dr. Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius the top Neuro and Orthopedic surgeons. How awesome is that!?”

Armin gave me a tired smile. He and I were both well aware that bartending and school was an awful combination. I smiled encouragingly at him.

“That’s great! I’m so psyched for you!”

I said clapping him on the arm.

 “Anyways, back to the topic you so rudely interrupted, did you get rich boy’s number?”

_Dammit! I knew he wouldn’t forget!_

He teased nudging me in the ribs.

“What! No….He was all sad and depressed! I can’t just do that! Besides-”

I opened my mouth but I didn’t exactly know how to continue my sentence so I looked away from his blue eyes. He had been arching his eyebrows at me.

“Yess?” he questioned me.

“I don’t know…”

I exhaled.

“It just felt like we met under such unusual circumstances, I’m scared it won’t be the same the next time we meet…”

I slumped my shoulders hanging my head in defeat.

Yeah I knew there was probably no way I would ever see him again. Which kinda blows because I really did enjoy talking to him. He seemed like someone I could become close friends with.

_Yeah…it sucks…_

“Hmm yeah I feel ya…”

Amin said, giving me a supportive smile and placing his focus back on the drink requests.

_Gee thanks for the reassuring words Ar…_

I thought sarcastically, a smirk making its way to my lips as I too focused on my bartender duties.

The night droned on with Armin and I behind the bar pouring drinks for the energetic crowd at club Scout. I looked around from behind the bar. I enjoyed my workplace, the pay was good and bartending really wasn’t that bad. I made a mental note to thank my older brother for introducing me to Oluo, the club owner and his childhood friend. I smiled as I prepared 2 Vegas Bombs. The club was well known around the Trost area. Which was strange for such a stuck up, conservative city since the club was well known for its LGBT crowd, but apparently it was the only place with a hot atmosphere, awesome music, and killer afterhours so all kinds of people enjoyed coming to the club.

“Hey…”

I placed the shot on the counter for a customer to take.

“Hey!”

I walked over to the computer to input the drink on the guest’s tab.

“HEY!!”

My brown eyes snapped away from the screen.

_Oh fu…dge nuggets_

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest as bright golden orbs locked onto mine.

I instantly recognized the spiked, two-toned hair, angular jaw, and smooth pale skin that seconds ago I feared I would never see again.

He was wearing a stark white button up shirt that was rolled up at the elbows. The first couple of buttons were undone, revealing the smooth skin that rolled along the bones of his clavicle and atop the muscles of his pecs.

_Sweet baby Jesus_

I gulped.

His white shirt was tucked into sky blue skinny jeans, along with a light brown belt and a pair of light brown Sperrys.

Any attempts to start a conversation were futile. I just stood there, eyes wide like a deer’s in headlights and my mouth gaping making short incoherent noises.

I felt like my life had been put on pause and the only conscious thing I was able to do was stare at this incredibly good looking individual in front of me.

My stare quickly focused on the devilish smirk that was contorting the other boy’s lips.

Ice cold liquid hit my skin.

“Oh crap!” I said under my breath, quickly placing the bottle of rum back on the shelf and quickly retreating to clean up the overflowed glass.

_So my body did remember how to function normally. That’s nice._

A loud electronic remix of “Like a Drum” by Guy Sebastian blared in the background, but I swore my heartbeat might have been beating louder as I approached him.

Jean looked…..stunning.

“I thought that was you, Marco”

Jean said, my name hanging on his smile.

“H-Hey J-Jean”

I managed to stammer out.

_He remembered my name!.....God I feel like a school girl._

“I didn’t know you worked here!”

Jean yelled over the loud music. I noticed how he leant over the countertop and got closer to me.

“Yeah! I’m a bartend-“I started.

“OH MY GOD! DUDE ARE YOU WEARING EYELINER?!” Jean exclaimed, pointing at my eyes.

Realizing I had been leaning closer to him, I stepped back a bit.

“Y-Yeah, we have to wear it, our manager likes it”

It was true, Petra did like her bartenders to wear eye liner, male or female.

I didn’t hate it, but I didn’t love it either. It made my eyes feel weird and made a mess if I had to rub them.

Jean just looked at me.

Feeling self-conscious I blinked.

“I like it”

_Gulp_

Jean bluntly stated. I could notice a slight slur in his speech. He kept his finger pointed at my face. I sighed. Jean was obviously intoxicated. I placed my hand on Jean’s, memorizing the feel of his skin, and lightly pushed his hand away from my face.

 “So what are you doing here?”

I yelled back at him. Jean’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What?!”

Jean yelled leaning closer to me.

“What brings you to the club?!”

I yelled a bit louder, moving a bit closer to Jean.

“WHAT!!”

Jean yelled, turning his head and leaning over the counter towards me.

Leaning completely over the bar and praying that I wouldn’t ruin the hearing in his right ear, I yelled.

“WHAT.ARE.YOU.DOING.HERE?!”

I could smell cologne on him.

Jean smiled.

“I’M 21!”

He grinned holding up two fingers with his left hand and one finger with his right.

 I laughed.

_That’s right! He had mentioned his birthday was coming up didn’t he?_

_Aw he looks so cute._

I inhaled. Gathering up all of my courage, I leant over the bar at Jean. Turning my head so that my lips lightly grazed his ear and getting another heavenly whiff of his cologne. I said:

“Happy birthday Jean!”

I pulled away smiling.

Jean looked frozen. He shifted his gaze and readjusted himself on his barstool.

_Did he just…shiver?_

“WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE DRINK? I’LL BUY!”

I yelled at the birthday boy.

Jean’s nervousness seemed to have melted away. Quickly being replaced by a playful grin. He shifted his gaze towards me. Looking at me through thick lashes, his eyes shone under the black lights of the club, he reached towards me.

I leaned in. He looked like he wanted to tell me something.

My breathing stopped as I felt the palm of his hand slide from my cheek to the back of my head.

Feeling his lips on my ear, he said:

 “Can you make me some Sex on My Face?”

His fingers slid away from my face. Jean leaned away and I swore his smile got wider.

“Y-yeah” I manage to mumble. Silently thanking the gods for the lack of lighting in the club (because what shade of red was my face even?) I leant back and tried to remember all of the drink’s components. Shaking my head of all the impure thoughts flooding into it at the moment I almost yelped when slim fingers grabbed my bicep.

“Hey I love bartending and all but I really can’t handle a whole crowd of people by myself, uh….are you ok?”

Armin asked.

Whoops. I forgot I had totally been ignoring all the other drink orders. Note to self to add that to the list of fails today.

I silently thanked Armin for the quick reality check.

“Sorry Ar…hey this is the guy I was talking to you about. Armin this is Jean.”

Armin, didn’t look angry, just slightly annoyed and tired maybe? When he looked at Jean, his expression changed to one I couldn’t exactly read.

“Oh! Hey Jean! Happy birthday! It’s been so long wow!”

Armin exclaimed.

“Armin! Damn, I haven’t fucking seen you in forever!”

Oh! I had no idea they knew each other already. I guess I hadn’t really told him Jean’s name when I told Armin about him. I had to ask him about that later, but first I wanted to get Jean’s drink ready and take over Armin’s drink orders since I had kinda ditched him for a bit.

This was going to be an interesting night…

A couple of minutes later, after I had handed Jean his provocatively titled drink and had taken care of the waiting customers in front of the bar. I walked back to the corner where Armin had been standing catching up with Jean. Except now there was a couple more new faces that greeted me….well, two out of the three.

“Hey! Fancy seeing you here!” Reiner smiled hugging me from across the bar.

“Wow! Marco and Armin in one night? Who else are we going to run into tonight?”

Bertholdt exclaimed, giving me a friendly wave.

“Hitch is supposed to be coming” Annie’s flat tone of voice was barely audible over the music.

“Yeah but nobody cares about Hitch”

Jean said rolling his eyes, taking a sip of his cocktail. He winced when Annie, who in my opinion, was sitting a little too close to the birthday boy, punched him in the arm.

They were all dressed elegantly and looked slightly intoxicated already.

Reiner had on a dark blue blazer, with a white V-neck underneath that painfully stretched over his massive pecs, along with dark wash jeans and dark shoes.

Bertl was wearing a black suit jacket layered over a thin V-neck grey sweater, with a white button up underneath it, dark brown belt, along with dark jeans and desert boots.

Annie, who I noticed was now sharing a barstool with Jean had on red stilettos. She was wearing them with a short, skin tight, black dress that forked off midway up her torso into two sections that split off to cover her breasts, the middle part was all black see through mesh that plunged down between her breasts and down her arms. Her blonde hair was down, barely reaching above her shoulders.

She had on bright red lipstick and as soon as I got closer to Jean, her icy blue orbs panned to me and the corner of her lip turned upward into what I guessed could be called a smile.

Chills ran down my spine. I inhaled straightening out my back. Slamming the glass of water I had been holding for Jean on the countertop with a very audible thump and making sure not to break eye contact with Annie. I smiled.

“Here birthday boy I brought you some water”

I said. She just stared, clenching the manicured hand she had on the counter into a tight fist.

_What was her deal? Seriously?_

Lifting her gaze from me and turning to Jean. She smiled sweetly at him.

“Hey are you ok? Do you think maybe the drink he gave you was too much?”

I frowned in confusion as I saw Jean’s expression go from cheery to annoyance to a very dark one in a matter of seconds. He stopped himself from taking another sip. Placing the tall glass on the counter,

“I’m fine Annie…” He stated. Annie placed her elbow on the countertop, resting her head on the top of her hand she turned her icy look towards me. She smirked.

_What the hell?_

I guess Armin had sensed the tense exchange between Annie and me because he quickly got the blonde devil’s attention asking her how Hitch and Marlo were doing. She replied. Meanwhile, Reiner clapped Jean on the arm telling him a joke he had just heard from Armin and rescuing him from whatever mood Annie had tried to depress him into.

I smiled at Bertl who I noticed had been staring at me.

What the hell had that been about though?

The conversations continued with Armin and me taking turns to go take care of waiting customers.

Aside from the strange exchange with Annie, the night finished up on a pretty great note. I had been surprised Armin had fit in so well with them, the petite blonde boy had been making jokes and laughing at the hilarious antics the group made all night. I guess they had all known each other from a really long time.

The lights were being turned on in the club announcing closing time but the group sat by the bar now singing a very discordant happy birthday to Jean (which I gladly joined in).

All four of them were wasted, because oh my god they knew how to party.

Jean had kept on buying shots for everyone within a 10 foot radius all night.

Reiner almost got on the countertop because he swore he could compete with Bertl’s celebrity crush, Channing Tatum, by doing an impersonation of Magic Mike.

Annie laughed hysterically when Bertl tried to sing along to dubstep but claimed he just sounded like he was speaking whale.

I just smiled at Jean’s goofy, happy drunk face.

Tonight’s Jean had been very different from the fragile one I had left at the mansion curled up in a blanket with tear streaks still visible on his soft cheeks.

_Just who exactly was this kid?_

I thought to myself.

It was past 2am and Armin and I were keeping busy cleaning up the bar and closing people’s tabs.

Armin and I raised our eyebrows in amazement when I swiped Reiner and Bertl’s steel black American Express cards for the almost obscene total they had decided to split as birthday presents to Jean.

“These guys sure know how to celebrate a birthday _._ ”

Armin whispered to me.

I smiled handing back their cards.

“Hey…..Maaaarrrcoooo”

Jean whined. Annie had finally gotten him steady on his feet, yelling at him for almost scuffing the very expensive Rolex she had bought him as a present.

“Maaaaaaarrrrcccccooo” He bellowed.

“Yes Jean? Did you have fun?”

I asked now standing outside of the bar and in front of him. Annie tightened the arm she had wrapped around the lean boy’s hips.

She was surprisingly strong for a girl her size.

“Giv’meahug”

Jean slurred the words together. I smiled.

“A hug foh mah birthdaaay!!”

He sing-songed and I burst out in giggles unable to contain myself.

“Ok, Ok”

I said and Jean smiled, wriggling out of Annie’s grasp and tackling me with his whole weight.

“Woah there!”

 I exclaimed regaining my balance.

“You’re like-“

Jean began to speak, pulling back from my neck to look directly into my eyes.

My breath hitched. He was close.

Jean smiled, getting closer.

I could feel Jean’s breath on my lips.

“You’re like- the best. Thinggg. That-“

Jean spoke, pressing his forehead to mine and looking into my eyes.

_Caution! Caution! System malfunction! My lungs forgot how to breathe!!!_

 “That’s like happened…like everrrr”

Jean hooked both arms behind my neck and pressed his body against me.

“Mm’seriousss”

Jean’s eyes were still locked with mine, his lips were mere millimeters from my face and getting closer.

“HEY ROMEO! CAHBS AH LEAVIN’!”

Reiner yelled from the door, badly imitating a Jersey Shore accent.

Jean was quickly pulled away from me by Annie who gave me a death stare as she headed towards the door where Reiner and Bertl were yelling drunken goodbyes.

I stared at the group and waved. Arms dropping to hug my sides. I stood there frozen.

Armin, who had watched the whole spectacle play out in front of him now stood with crossed arms in front of me.

“Marco.dot.exe has stopped working”

He chuckled at his own joke.

But Marco.exe HAD stopped working. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t think. I was still trying to process what had just happened and having a very intense internal debate about it.

_Did Jean just tell me I was the best thing that’s ever happened to him?! Was he about to kiss me?!_

_But….no! We barely know each other! We’re not even officially friends! He was just extremely wasted!_

_But don’t they say people express their true feelings when they’re drunk?!_

_But he was reeeeaaalllly wasted!!!_

_But his face was so close! And his lips!!! And- Agh!!!_

_But-_

“Hello?! Earth to Marco?! You alive? Or did Annie’s stare turn you into stone?!”

Armin had his hands on my shoulders and was shaking me so hard my freckles were probably going to come off.

“Ohmygod, what am I gonna do? I reaaaally like him Armin!!!”

I exhaled.

“And yet ya still didn’t get his number did ya?”

Armin shook his head.

“Aw crap!”

I wailed. Slapping both hands to my face.

 Surely there had to be another way to get into contact with his tawny haired cutie. Right? Right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That drink is an actual cocktail I swear.
> 
> http://www.sloshspot.com/blog/10-24-2008/13-Dirty-Drink-Recipes-Cocktail-Names-That-Should-Not-Be-Uttered-at-a-Work-Conference-71/5
> 
> ^That's the link to the recipe haha.  
> So yeah I may or may not have searched up dirty drink names....
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your kudos and comments!!!! I love it it makes me so happy! Hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter. Let me know what you thought :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything and posting on the internet it so constructive criticism is much appreciated!!!


End file.
